Sweet C
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Sweet Pair] Jiroh x Marui. en el cumpleaños de un niño muy especial. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Jiroh!


**Titulo :** Sweet C

**Autora:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja **: Sweet Pair.

**Notas:** ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JIROH!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acababa de salir de su pastelería favorita con dos cajas amarradas con un hermoso cordel plateado que hacia un precioso moño hasta arriba de las dos cajas apiladas, estaba orgulloso de su regalo y sabía que le iba a gustar, todo lo que le daba solía gustarle.

Algo que siempre le sacaba una enorme dude; _¿Por qué?_

Si bien el pobre niño rubio se había declarado su fan número uno y le había dado ternura, ahora debía aceptar que se habían vuelto amigos desde después del partido de Hyoutei contra Seigaku en los Nacionales.

Se lo había encontrado debajo de un árbol y por causa de la curiosidad había ido acercándose asegurando que lo encontraría dormido, siempre se preguntaba el por qué dormía tanto, aunque era como preguntar el por que comía tantos dulces.

Sonrió ante la comparación mental pero al acercarse con la bomba de chicle en sus labios, esta explotó al ver al hermoso rubio despierto mirando a la nada, con sus ojos perdidos y con la espalda recargada en el tronco de aquel árbol, se le quedó mirando desde su posición como inspeccionándolo, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia ya que no hacía esas fiestas como cada que lo veía.

Cuando escuchó un grito de emoción, se giró a ver de donde provenían y resultaba que era de la cancha donde todo Hyoutei estaba rodeándola, seguramente celebrando, pero cual sería su sorpresa para ver a todos los de Hyoutei completamente callados, quietos.

Buscó con su mirada para encontrar a varios uniformes azules rey con blanco celebrando.

-Seigaku... –susurró afilando la mirada, si bien le habían parecido un equipo fuerte, aún seguía resentido por que les habían arrebatado la corona de Kantou de las manos, y no se los perdonaría, los verdaderos reyes solo tenían un autentico rival, el único que podría arañar su corona aunque sin lograr arrebatársela y esos eran...

Hyoutei Gakuen.

Se giró de nuevo hacía donde estaba el rubio y no lo encontró, al buscarlo se dio cuenta que iba caminado dándole la espalda con un aire totalmente de tristeza, decepción y derrota, desde entonces comenzó a tener aún más rencor a los del equipo Azul.

Prometiendo el destrozarlos la vez que les tocará jugar nuevamente.

No le siguió de inmediato, es más, ese día ni siquiera volvió a verle pero le tenía tan grabado en la mente, como si se lo hubieran tatuado, ese no era aquel rubio que se hacía notar con cada grito que pegaba haciendo que volteara sus ojos hacia el, notándolo y sonriendo.

Definitivamente que esto no encajaba en él.

Cuando gracias a que se hizo de las notas de Yanagi sobre Hyoutei, se enteró de muchos detalles acerca de Akutagawa –como por ejemplo su nombre por que lo desconocía- encontró su fecha de cumpleaños.

Ayer iba a salir por el regalo del rubio, esperando encontrar algo para el pequeño escandaloso dormilón, sin embargo, en una de las notas encontró que le gustaban mucho los dulces, así que no tardo en decidir que le iba a regalar.

No se conformó con comprar un solo pastel, compró dos de diferentes sabores de los cueles el mismo consideraba que le gustarían, aparte que si hacían cualquier fiesta, él podría ofrecerlos –aunque en realidad no le agradaba mucho esa idea-

También en ese cuadernito forrado de azul, se había encontrado la dirección de donde vivía aquel chico, y no tardó en encontrar dicha "casita", si bien sabía que Hyoutei era una de las escuelas por más caras de todo Tokio, debía de admitir que jamás pensó que el rubio escandaloso viviera en una Mansión de esa magnitud.

Lo hubiese creído de Atobe, el capitán engreído de Hyoutei.

Cuando por fin llego al vestíbulo del lugar, se impresionó al ver cada cosa, estaba exquisitamente decorado, -aunque el no vivía tan mal, este chico vivía con lujos exquisitos.

Cuando el rubio bajó las escaleras, a la mitad de estas corrió para alcanzar al pelirosado y prácticamente se le lanzó encima por que el chico de Rikkai se había quitado a tiempo con una sonrisa.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la efusividad del menor.

Por días, pero era menor.

Le puso en sus narices las dos cajas y se puso de cuclillas para verle aún tirado en el suelo.

-Te traje esto... –la voz de Marui sonó bastante suave ya que el rubio no levantaba la vista, de pronto se llevó el susto de su vida, el menor se levantó de un salto con ojos en forma de estrella.

Marui se reincorporó ya que se había caído y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Marui-kun!, te acordaste de mi Cumpleaños!!!

Al pelirosado le pareció tan tierno aquello que lo abrazó y susurró contra su oído "Claro que me acordé, jamás podría olvidarlo." ... logrando que en las mejillas del menor apareciera un ruborcito por demás encantador.

Definitivamente Marui no logró contenerse y beso ambas mejillas con suavidad, imaginando lo dulce que sabían ese par de fresas.

Después sonrió.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Jiroh-kun... –

Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y recogió los pasteles para entregárselos, pidiendo disculpas de no traerle cualquier otra cosa, pero que quizá le gustarían, Jiroh contestó con un "Todo lo que me de Marui-kun es el mejor regalo".

Abrieron ambos pasteles cortando de cada uno rebanadas para subirlas a la enorme y lujosa recamara del rubio para tener una de las noches más hermosas.

Entre risas y felicitaciones de todo tipo, jueguitos de embarrados de chantilly y crema batida, hubo un accidente que Marui agradecería mucho después.

Al momento de empujar a Jiroh para que no le embarrara la cara de crema batida, la fuerza le venció y perdiendo el equilibrio, ambos fueron a caer a la alfombra, Jiroh debajo de Marui quedando sumamente juntos, sus rostros apenas si eran separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Los ojos violetas se clavaron en el hermoso rostro infantil y tierno que se le presentaba enfrente, escrutó en sus ojos marrones, miró como los rizos rubios-castaños caían en la alfombra graciosamente, su frente era amplia pero no exagerada.

Al parecer era un niño bastante atractivo y Marui sonrió al reparar en los labios entreabiertos del menor, estaban sonrojados al igual que sus hermosas mejillas y el puente de su nariz haciendo un precioso y encantador juego que ante los ojos del mayor, fueron suficientes esos detalles para acercarse más.

Tomó los labios del menor en un beso por demás suave, algo delicado, apenas su rizaba sus labios y el menor, solo se tensó.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, se iba a separar con desilusión, seguramente que le dejaría de alabar, de gritorear, simplemente lo aborrecería de ahora en adelante, y comenzaba a doler ya que ese pequeño rubio de mirada adormilada y a veces hiperactivo se había vuelto especial en su vida sin siquiera saberlo.

Pero entre toda esa reflexión, sintió unas manitas temerosas y tímidas rodearle el cuello y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que los del chico estaban cerrados y no dudó más, sus manos se posaron en su cintura, era delgado, y sus labios comenzaron a tomar más pasión y comenzaron a disfrutar de la entrega del otro.

Cuando el aire escaseó entre sus pulmones, se tuvieron que separar delicadamente, Marui iba dejando pequeños besitos bajando la pasión poco a poco para después acercarse a depositar un beso en la mejilla y acomodar su rosada cabeza en el hombro del otro que le recibió con un abrazo y se escuchó una sonrisita.

-Marui-kun...

-Dime...

-Fue mi primer beso...

Los ojos de Marui se abrieron a la par para ver asombrado al pequeño quien sonreía como si acabase de hacer alguna travesura y después sonrió.

-Fue el mejor regalo...

-¿Mejor que los pasteles?

-Mil veces mejor!!! –dijo emocionado.

Marui puso cara de desagrado aunque en realidad, por dentro, estaba feliz que así haya pasado.

Esa noche, simplemente se abrazaron, durmieron en la misma cama, debajo de las mismas sábanas con sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo, después de varias sesiones de besos y cariñitos tan ingenuos que a Marui le enterneció el corazón.

Definitivamente había alguien que podría ser más dulce que él.


End file.
